


Kiss With A Fist

by PassionPhantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Destiel - Freeform, Fighting Kink, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: Castiel and Dean have a fight. And it is Castiel who throws the first punch.





	Kiss With A Fist

**Author's Note:**

> Just an old thing I wrote for a friend last year and never got to posting it. It's been re-written from its first version so some things are very different. It's not beta'd so there will be some mistakes.  
> All in all, I hope you guys enjoy the fight.  
> "LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE." WHOOP WHOOP!

Castiel was the one who threw the first punch, hitting Dean square in the jaw than in the side of his head. Pushing him throughout the room and snatching at his sandy brown hair. In a whirlwind for furious emotion, Dean recovered quickly and brutishly smashed his fist into Castiel’s stomach. The blow sent the dark-haired young man onto the floor and Castiel groaned curling into a ball. Though before Dean could turn to walk away from the fight Castiel kicked Dean in the back of the knee and watched him tumble over.

 

“Shit!” Dean shouted when he hit the wooden floorboards and panting in pain. But just as Castiel lifted himself- which was quick- Dean moved swiftly and elbowed Cas directly in the face. Taking his chance to grab the angel by the hair and smack him hard with a wide hand.

Castiel’s back hit the floor hard but as Dean quickly got up to straddle punch him Cas kicked Dean in the chest. Dean fell backward and grunted. Next thing he knew Castiel was on him instead punching him repeatedly.

 

Dean blocked the last punch and held Castiel back from delivering another blow. It was a struggle and the two fought against each other until they were shaking and nearly out of breath. But just as Dean loosened his grip thinking that the fight was over Castiel hit him with a left hook and the violence restarted with just as much vigor as before.

 

Falling apart on the floor, thrashing and pulling at each other’s hair, Castiel screamed,

 

“I should have just fucked him!!! I should’ve just fucked Sam when I had the chance! At least he is nice to me you selfish bastard!” Castiel slapped Dean and clawed at his face.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!!!” Dean roared in shock and slapped Castiel.

“I SAID I SHOULD HAVE JUST FUCKED YOUR BROTHER!” Castiel laughed and punched Dean again. “I BET HE’S A BETTER LOVER THAN YOU!”

 

Dean paused staring Castiel directly in the eye. Despite their fighting and all the animosity in the air, they both felt the strange effect the fight had on them. All the vicious words and physical action made their dicks extremely hard. And in rage and arousal, the hunter and angel began to gnaw at each other faces. In a brutal kiss.

 

Dean bit into Cas’ lips and he ripped off his trench coat and tore at his dress shirt.

“Get this shit off!” Dean growled and snatched off Castiel’s dark pants.

Castiel grunted, “ You first asshole,” as he smacked away Dean’s hands and went for Dean’s blood red flannel than tore away his black undershirt.  Exposing Dean’s thick chest and digging his nails into them roughly.

“Ah, Shit Cas!” Dean grumbled and smashed Cas’ back onto the floor.

“Shut the fuck up and just take it.” Castiel reached around and dug his nails into Dean’s back. Dean sucked his teeth at the smarting pain and pushed against Cas’ face. Angry and aching to fuck, Dean, pressed Cas down and undid his belt. Castiel kicked off his pants that were still at his ankles along with his black shoes. Pushing Dean’s hand away off of him and lifting up in order to snatch Dean’s belt away from him.

 

Taking the belt and tying it around Dean’s neck Castiel pulled on the strap of it in a monstrous grip as Dean took his cock and shove his way inside of Cas with no warning or cautious. They both grunted and shouted. Castiel choking Dean with the belt as he rutted like an animal.

The tighter Castiel pulled on the belt the hard Dean fucked his aching hole raw.

 

Dean knew exactly where his husband’s sweet spot was and he hit it viciously in thick mannish strokes that made Castiel’s eyes roll back. Especially after the fifteenth pump. And in his ecstasy, Cas let go of the belt and moaned, “Awwww! Fuck Dean right there!!”

 

Dean pulled out and snatched the belt off his neck and teased Cas,

“What was that...You like my dick in you? Instead of Sam’s!” Then Dean slammed back down into Cas deeper.

“Awww! Fucking shit, yes! Yes! Yes YESSS!!” Castiel began to thrash as Dean fucked him harder. Holding onto him and biting his neck Cas screamed and dug his nails into Dean’s ass until the skin ripped and drew blood. And it all made Dean thrust and pound harder and harder.        

 

The two grappled violently with their limbs tangled with the temperature running high between them. Until Dean pulled his fat dick out of Castiel’s hole again and flipped Cas over on his stomach. And before Castiel could turn and see Dean rammed his way back into Cas and ravaged him like a wild animal.

“You’re mine... tell me you’re mine and no one else’s!” Dean ordered as he fucked into Castiel nonstop. Castiel laughed as Dean rode him down. He turned around and looked into Dean eye’s fiercely and said,

“Not until you say you’re mine first!” The look in Castiel’s eye turned Dean on wildly and he suddenly picked Cas up off the floor and carried him to their bedroom.

        Throwing him onto the bed and pinning his above his head, Dean got to work.

 

“AHHH, Dean!” Castiel roared as Dean fucked him into the mattress.  “HARDER, HARDER,” Cas ordered and Dean pounded madly until he bottomed out and hit the hell out of Cas’ prostate. “AH FUCK YES! YES! YES!” Castiel yelled continuously and nearly jumped up off the bed. Hanging off the edge as Dean fucked into him. Struggling to on the balls of his feet while Dean thrust and slammed into him vigorously.

“SAY YOU’RE MINE!!!” Dean shouted as he pulled at Cas’ hair and pummeled.

“AH, FUCKING SHIT! YES! DEAN YES-S!” Cas bellowed out as he forced his hips back to meet Dean’s.

Their skin smacked wetly from the sweat building up filling the room with deep echoes. The smell of sex was in the air building and their shouting growing louder in the cadence of the sound of their skin slapping together.

 

Eventually growing tired of being on the bottom, Castiel pushed upward and forced Dean to hop up off of him. Grabbing Dean before he could protest and forcing him down onto his back Cas straddled the hunter.

“I’ll show you who belongs to who.” Castiel snickered and started bouncing on his dick and rotating his hips like a pro. Cas rode Dean’s cock, going hard. The bedframe rocked and slapped the wall relentlessly. Leaving deep crack and Cas bounced and fucked not caring anything other than riding out his frustration and busting his load.

Dean gritted his teeth and threw his head back as Cas rode him so good. So good that he mindlessly began to squirm his hips and hold his mouth agape in pleasure.

“Awww Damn! Cas! Cas!!!!” Dean let out as Castiel whirl his hips and rocked back and forth ferociously. The old wooden bedframe began to crack as it rapped against the wall. The mattress squeaked and their bodies continued to jump back and forth meeting in claps.

  


For a moment there was no moaning taunting or teasing just harsh breaths, shouts and moans. As the sex became more serious and intense for the both of them there was no time to make a remark on who belonged to who. Because in moments Castiel and Dean were both roar wildly,

 

“AHHHH FUCKING FUCK!!!!!” Dean nutted just at the same time as Cas--who yelled,

“FUCK! DEAN!” just as he exploded all over Dean’s stomach and chest.

 

Breathless, panting and shivering the two of them collapsed on the bed and began to bite and suck on each other’s wounds in between kisses.  

The wordless moments passed as the two lovers laid in bed together holding each other close and touching slowly.

“I’m sorry about what I said…I love you, Dean.” Castiel admitted as Dean kissed his swelling cheek. “I love you so much.”

Dean smirked and took Cas up and buck into him making Cas laugh.

“I love you to” Dean replied. “I love you too.”  


End file.
